Postoperative atrial fibrillation (AF) is the most common complication following coronary artery bypass grafting surgery (CABG), occurring in 25% to 40% of patients. Studies have indicated that postoperative AF is associated with an increased incidence of congestive heart failure, myocardial infarction, renal insufficiency, and neurological events, resulting in longer hospital stays and increased total cost of surgery. The additional healthcare costs related to postoperative AF exceed $10,000 per patient, translating to more than $1 billion each year in the United States alone.
Sympathetic activation or an exaggerated response to adrenergic stimulation is an important trigger for postoperative AF. Beta-blockers (BBs) are a mainstay in the prevention and treatment of postoperative AF; however, approximately 20% of patients undergoing CABG develop postoperative AF despite BB use.
The present invention provides methods and compositions for identifying a subject as having an increased risk of altered effectiveness of beta blocker therapy.